


From the Universe's Womb

by theregoesmyfearow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/theregoesmyfearow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysteries surrounding pokemon are endless. When something comes from space, despite it not landing directly in Hoenn, it can stir up some curiosity. If it attracts the attention of the Mossdeep Space Center, one can be sure Steven has connections. And besides, such curiosity is a good enough excuse to see one's darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Universe's Womb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Things Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492294) by [theregoesmyfearow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/theregoesmyfearow). 



> Takes place in the same timeline as "Where Things Begin", after the events of that work. It's my stuff anyway, but oh well.

            The rain fell heavily, bringing back memories. A man stood in front of a door, not knowing for sure if he should knock. He could walk away, go back home. It was time to take a small break from duties- thus somewhat going back to other duties. But first, first there was time to take a small trip to Mossdeep City.

            With the rain pouring down and a heart that felt like it was becoming as heavy as his drenched cloak, the man lifted a fist and knocked a few times. The door swung open, and a slightly younger man but with hair grey as the cloudy sky stood there smiling.

 

            “Wallace! Oh, do come in. Excuse the mess.”

            “Thank you. Steven, I wanted to talk to you.”

           

            Wallace stepped through the doorway and politely hung up his hat and cloak on a hook near the door. He sat down on one of Steven’s dining chairs and rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. Steven mirrored Wallace’s actions.

 

            “It’s been a while, Wallace.”

            “I know. I’m sorry. Look, I heard there was something going on. Something space-related.”

            “Yeah, I do live near the Space Center.”

            “It’s something from space. There’s something from space that landed.”

            “Hmm. Yes, the scientists said they found evidence of a virus from space.”

 

            It seemed what Wallace had heard was correct- something possibly dangerous had come to Hoenn, and it came from space. He sat up straight to wait for more information from Steven, but all Steven did was grin at him. Then, Steven grabbed Wallace’s hands in his own.

 

            “Let’s go. Let’s go see it. The scientists have calculated where it went, let’s go.”

            “Steven, it could be dangerous.”

            “For a champion and a former champion? Not likely.”

            “Steven.”

            “Can we at least go see what the scientists have to say? I heard there was a meteorite involved.”

            “Of course. Of course there’s a space rock involved. Perhaps after the rain clears up.”

 

            Steven nodded. Wallace finally smiled. Usually he enjoyed rain, but lately it had been reminding him of the torrential downpour Kyogre had unleashed. But being at Steven’s house somehow made it better. Even though Steven’s house was permanently a clutter-filled nightmare, there was a corner of it with a queen-sized bed turned pillow nest. The two curled up on it and napped until evening. Dinner was served by candlelight thanks to Wallace’s insisting on something romantic after a couple of weeks of their not being able to see each other.

            After catching up for a while, Wallace and Steven curled up again on the pillow nest and slept until dawn. A quick breakfast was followed by a walk on the gorgeous beach around Mossdeep City. Wallace had forgotten how beautiful it was- and started to regret not bringing his painting supplies. Soon enough though, it was time to go to the Space Center.

            Wallace listened intently to the scientist’s explanation, but kept glancing back at Steven every once in a while. The former champion seemed very intrigued with the idea of a meteorite. But the scientists seemed reluctant to give a lot of information. Until it was time for some persuasion.

           

            “I suppose you do not realize this, but you are speaking to the champion of the pokemon league and the heir to the Devon Corporation who happens to be the former champion. If there is any chance at all that whatever landed in those islands is dangerous, I suggest you speak up.”

 

            The scientist in charge obliged. Apparently, there was a signal telling that whatever had fallen could possibly be alive. Since there was no way it could be human, the scientists had decided it had to be a pokemon. Steven was visibly less thrilled about the object being a pokemon, but he kept watching the scientists. Wallace took a step back and nodded in understanding. Soon, he went with Steven back to Steven’s house. The discussion on the matter started almost immediately.

 

            “Steven, what are your thoughts?”

            “What if there’s a meteorite pokemon?”

            “I’m thinking that this could hold the secrets of how pokemon got here.”

            “Oh?”

            “Well, how could a pokemon come from space? It’s rumored that clefairy comes from the moon. But something like this? If humankind could figure out where the pokemon came from, it’s possible we could figure out where humans came from.”

            “Hmm. Yes, if groudon created the continents, and kyogre created the sea, then where did they come from?”

           

            The question had to become rhetorical. Wallace had no answers to give. It was possible they’d have answers soon, but there was no guarantee. There was an answer out there, whether people were meant to find it or not.

 

            A few days passed. Wallace had returned home to Sootopolis, but he was called back to Mossdeep. Not that he minded; any excuse to see Steven was welcomed. Upon arrival, Steven ran to meet him. There was a beginning of an answer to all of their questions. Yes, what had landed was a pokemon. It had landed in the Sevii Islands, and it seemed to hold the secret of DNA.

 

            “Of course. The thread that holds all life together.”

            “Wallace, that’s beautiful.”

            “Steven, do you see? People, pokemon, we come from the universe’s womb.”

            “Okay, now you’re just being confusing.”

            “It’s all connected somehow. Perhaps somewhere in space! And yet, perhaps closer than we think.”

 

            As Wallace stared up towards the sky, he felt a hand grab his. He could feel Steven leaning against him, using his shoulder as a headrest. Perhaps the mysteries of the universe would unfold during both of their lifetimes. But at the same time, it was good to have some sort of unknown.


End file.
